In your stong arms
by ravenskyys
Summary: Sakura is desperately trying to cling on what is left of team 7. Every thing is fine and thing are very promising for Naruto as far as getting closer to Sakura. But something horrible happens and once again it leave sakura with pain like when saskue left. She believes she has no one left but a certain shinobi is determined to make his cherry blossom bloom again.*lemon*
1. Chapter 1

"Awww! Come on Sakura just one date?"

"Nope."

"Pleeaasee.."

"Nuh Uh"

"Just-

"No."

"Give-

"No way."

"JUST GIMME A CHANCE YOU JUST GOTTA!"

The medic prodigy twitched a delicate brow in annoyance. _kami, this guy doesn't take no for an_ answer, she thought and smiled inwardly. It was kinda sweet... WAIT! She was supposed a rejecting bitch right now. Currently they were strolling down the calm streets of konoha, and once again a certain knuckle head was trying to spit his game.

" Look Naruto I don't I'm your kind of girl, I'm sure there's another girl out there that will spark your interest"

In her mind she was thinking of hinata, only Kami knows how much that lovely girl prayed for the day that Naruto finally noticed and started walking around asking **her** on dates.

"Damn Sakura am I that unattractive" he started rubbing his face and smelling his breath self-consciously.

She giggled "No No it's not that naruto I just dont have same attraction for you as you do for me, please respect that before you get pounded threw the earth's crust." Her smile was dangerously sweet.

His head formed beads of sweat and he stopped walking forwards and started walking backwards raising his hands up in the air defensively.

"Come on Sakura lets not be so rash"

It's not that he was ugly he was a pretty handsome guy, to his sapphire blue eyes to his refreshing smile. He's matured alot too although he does have his childish ways.

"Naruto I dont know what i'm going to do with you."

He pouted and put his hands behind his head leaning his torso back alittle.

"Well I'm not gonna give up on that date and that's a promise"

She looked at him and sighed.

"oh well cant be helped.."

She looked around."Hey weren't we supposed to meet over here where is he?"

"Hello ugly, little penis." that familiar emotionless voice...

oh kami.

"AHHH I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT BASTARD!" yelled the blonde

Sai looked at him blankly "Why not that's my nickname for you guys"

"But still-

Suddenly they felt this dark aura and looked and seen sakura, teethed bared and fists flowing with chakra.

Naruto whimpered while sai smiled, clearly not knowing what he did.

WHACK! WHACK!

"OWW! Sakura what did I even do" He was on his knees rubbing the bump on his head.

Sai was stumbling trying to find his footing. Sakura let out a 'hmph' and adjusted her gloves.

"Alright every ones here lets head to the hokage tower"

Naruto got back up immediately and replace his pain with excitement. " Finally a mission I hope its not some whack ass mission I need to actually need to break a sweat."

For people who don't know Naruto needs to know that he never likes to take the easy ways out. Trouble could potentially be his last name.

So there they were on there way to their ladys' tower ready to follow threw orders. Day's like these Sakura loved life because she would have her boys ti experience life and it challenges with her.


	2. Alliance

**A/N: OK! so hey guys the name's Raven and this is my first ever fanfic! Don't kill me i know the last one is short. But I promise from here on out THERE WILL BE LONG CHAPS. The last chapter was a some-what intro so dont get mad. *Cracks knuckles* ok on with the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Naruto. Damn if i did Naruto dumb ass would of been noticed Hinata-poor girl.**

* * *

" An escort huh? HAH! nothing the future hokage cant handle", Naruto grinned and rubbed his nose unattractively.

Sakura clenched her fist and whacked him in the back of his head. "Don't be a idiot Naruto, missions like these attract a lot of ninja you dont know what there capable of!"

Naruto was about to say something when the fifth Hokage interrupted. " She's right Naruto that's why I'm ranking it S-rank mission."

Suddenly Naruto couldn't swallow. " Wow, it's that important?" he gulped.

The busty blonde entwined her hands together and closed her eyes, a deep thinking pose that made every one even Sai nervous.

" Not only is this person important," she began "She is the grand-daughter of the feudal lord of the Land of Earth, practically a feudal princess! Shinobi of the leaf, it is imperative that you get this young lady back safely, the continuance of our alliance counts on it."

She opened her to only look at them fiercely, she was dead serious.

As if it was rehearsed, all three of them straightened their backs and lifted their heads to meet her eyes and said "Right!" in unison.

Tsunade took a breath and leaned back into her chair. "Don't think you'll be doing this alone you'll have team Gai with you there as well, and the captain of this mission will be Kakkashi. Every one else has already gotten the intel, be ready tomorrow morning everyone will meet at the main gate."

"Alright! this mission will be a peace of cake" yelled the blonde. Then he remember sakura whacking him."AAND, I'll remember to not under estimate this mission and never let my guard in any moment." he looked at her, not wanting to be hit.

Sakura smiled and reached up to pat his shoulders, that's right, reach UP.

Boy, these guys are getting taller and taller. How old are they now, 18? Well Sai being nine-teen? It's been one and half years since the fourth shinobi war and there has been no drama between the nations, and it should be kept that way. The war is what they call a bitter-sweet success. Yes, the Allied Nations won but some people also lost their love ones. Fathers leaving his family behind. Brave shinobi sacrificing their lives for the sake of those dear to them, and above all, them dying for the sake of their country.

Their sacrifice will not be ignored.

" Don't worry my lady, ugly, little penis and I will be sure to see threw this mission is a success" the artist bowed his head and walked out the office. Leaving behind two fuming ninja.

* * *

Sai went home to gather up his ninja gear, leaving behind an angry naruto and a spacey medic.

Naruto scrunched up his face and put his arms behind his head."I swear that guy's gonna get a piece tomorrow, right Sakura?"

"Mhm Yeah..."

He looked over at her to see she was in deep thought. Her hand curled around her delicate chin and her emerald green eyes squinted in concentration.

"Wow Sakura you're out of it".

"Mmm..." she mumbled.

He continued looking when a thought came in to mind. He smiled devilishly, and clapped his hands together._ Oh Please Let This Work..._

"Uhhh...Sakura, will you go on a date with me?"

"Mhmm..."

"Really?"

"Sure.."

"Swear on your life?!"

"Yup.."

He yelped and punched the air in victory."YES! On to the resturant we go!"

"Yea whatev-WAIT WHAT!" she soon came to realization to what she just done. _No...NO...NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!_

"I am NOT-

"oh no you dont", he sang " You swore on you life, now Sakura are you really gonna punk out on the cost of you LIFE!" He emphasized the last word.

She gritted her teeth, as livid as she was, she did practically swear on her life. So being the great women that she was, she did what she thought was best and...and started making half-assed excuses.

"B-But we can't do it today we have a mission tomorrow" she stammered.

"Sakura it's 5 in the evening we have plenty of time after then" he said smoothly, he was already prepared for this.

"But I have to meet Ino for some girl talk!"

She could feel she was already losing because he was towing her by the hand to their destination.

"OH reaallllyyy that fine you can talk to her AFTER our date because I heard she was on a mission today and she wont be back till later on tonight" He smirked

"B-But but but-

"Sakura enough of the airy excuses your attending this affair no matter what, remember you swore on you liiife"

_damn it. damn damn damn FU-_

"Well well well it's about time you both hooked up"

They spotted him an smiled .

"Kakkashi-sensei!"

"Kakkashi-sensei!"

"Yo."

He walked up to them casually and cooly with his hands in his pockets and did that eye smile that used to get on narutos nerves.

" I had a feeling the day would come" his eye smile was more vibrant than ever

Sakura raised and delicate brow in confusion "Sensei what are you talking about?"

His eye zeroed on their entwined hands. Her pale small one and his tanner larger one.

Sakura squeaked and snatched her hand away putting both behind her back a light tint of pink forming in her cheek. She didn't even notice them holding hands and when she began to remember, she remember his hand being warm soft and strong. She looked at Naruto who was still conversing with Kakkashi, he wasn't blushing or anything. He didnt even do that nervous scratch in the back of his head, he was completely cool and calm.

She came back reality when he heard Kakkashi say "Hmmm, well i guess I'll take my leave then I'll see you two tomorrow"

He looked at sakura to see that she was looking at him practically screaming help, he continued staring at her.

_Sensei, please think of something please I beg you!_ She was mentally on her knees now. It was all up to kakkashi sensei to-

"Good bye sakura have a nice date" he wave *poof* and her last hope was gone.

"Alright Sakura let get goin' the nights still young" the blonde said cheerfully and began walking to the restaurant he intends on taking her.

_GREEAAT! now I have to go on this STUPID date with my STUPID partner to this STUPID restaurant and i bet it's ichiraku's outta all of the stupidest..._

She just kept on rambling in her head until Naruto stopped walking and she bumped into his back.

"OWWWW!" she rubbed her nose "NARUUU-

"Were here" He said excitedly

She turned around to see a beautiful Japanese classic restaurant with the front saying 'Gyu-Kaku'.

Her jaw dropped, she was expecting this from Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**cliff-hanger for me...Yayy! first chap complete. I'm sorry for you rock lee fans but to make a good fanfic you have to start off slow and progress.**

**That what my anime buddy told me.**

**ok this is the chap. question: do you think naruto is gonna make a move ? what was sakura thinking about that made her so spacey?**

**Think nice and hard for Raven, until then PEACE LOVE AND HAPPINESS my friends.**


End file.
